Hungary Harts
by Jurassic-Dream
Summary: When Will's sister the beutiful and twisted Mysteria Nightback gets an unexpected invintation she think she are jus gonna attend a dinner party with her dr. Hannibol Lector. But Hannibol is hungry and not 4 food! ;) Little does he know her dark past gives her an edge when they mash witts! Read and find out what happen! (I sux at summaries! rate plz) HannibolxOC JonxSherlock anst!OC


I stood on the steps of the house and nocked on the dor. I straited my clothes. I was wear one of my fancy gowns this one looked like it had been cutt from the fabric of the night sky and wrapped around the cruves of my body. It was short and had low neckline so I could show off my figure. I didnt want to were anything too nice to this fancy dinner party, bc it was just at my doctor house and he was not realy that hot. I also war 30 carrot diamond earring and necklace that my ex-boyfriend, (Sherlok Homes :D) had bought me bfore we broke up bc he is gay for Jon (YESSS! I ship Jonlock If you dont like it then leave!) On my feet was solid gold heels that were as hight as the Ifelle Tower, which is whre they were given to me by my other ex Loki because he was so gratful that I loved and understand him and his broken hart and he changed for good because of me and my love. Then i dumped him bc he was too clingy and he got madd and jumped off into space as he cried.

Some one finaly opened the door It was my psychiarist Dr. Hannibol Lector. "Come in, Ms Mysteria Amethyst Sakura Serenity Niteblack" he say. "Hi" I say to him and walk through the door.

"You can sit here and have soup" he said pulling out a chair from the dining table. "I going to finish cooking." "Okay" I said in a lovely voice. I looked down into the soup at my reflection. I saw my lucious platinum tresses that flowed from my scalp like water flows from a hose. It had brite fuchsia streaks because when i was little i ate a pink crayon and the wax connected to my genetics and me have fuchsia hair and dark black blood. It complimented my flawless caramel skin that was naturaly tan. My tan skin made my eyes pop. today they as light purple as the petals of a light purple flower, but when im sad they turn black as nite and when im mad they turn red as blood and when im am in love they match my fucshia streaks. Looking deeper into the soup I saw all the enchanted dancing of all the different shades of lilac in my eyes and also shades of black because i was feeling sad for no reason besides i am always sad. One time sherlok told me that my hair wuz like the purest of rays of star light, but i said "no i want it to be like moon light" and he said "why?" and i said "because the moon is closer to you" and then we made out and than he whispered "jon's moustache is made of moon light" and then he cried because he is gay.

Hannibol sat down a plate of good looking food in font of me and then at at his chair. "Bone appetite." He said. I took a sip of wine gracefully and tried not to look too hot because I wasnt sur if I liked him in that way, but of course he liked me.

"You look beutiful tonite" his smooth voice said smoothly. My beauty is such a curse I can never just be friends with people be they all threw themselfs at me. "I dont think so. I fel ugly." I said angstly bc I am really self-conscience about my looks even though everyone say im the most gorgous person ever.  
"That is a shame. You is the prettiest person I know!" Hannibol said. (See what I mean) "Sigh" I signed drepressingly. "How is youre ptsd?" hannibol asked. "Better, I only wake up screaming 1 or 2 time durring the night instead of 4." I have ptsd bc sherloc jumped off a building to save me bc magnussun was going to shoot me bc sherloc loves me. even though i resurrected him bc i loved him so much and my tears are magical bc i am one 10nd fairy and one 5st angel, it realy twore me up inside and i feel like i cant love agian. "That is good" Hannibol sid.

"But my anxiety, depression, add, asocial disorder, and psychopathy are getting worse." I say to him bc my mind is like a dark abyss that allows everythin good and plagues me, but i hide everything on the inside so no one see the rel me and my pane. "I never dianosis you wit those" say Hannabol meanly. "Oh yeah? I guess you know me better than myslef bc i researched it on the internet and i have them and who are you to say i dont bc you dont know what i feel behind my iron mask of a smile!" I allmost yelled bc that offended me bc i am disabled mentaly.

"Okay" sid hannibol bc he loved me too much to fight. "I thought my brother Will Grahm was going to be hear" I say looking at the empty table. "He colled and said he found another dog so he counldn't make it." "Okay" I said with a charming smile of my pearlly teeth.

I smell the meat on my plate and immeditely new something wuz wrong. it didnt smell like any meat i knew. "What meat is this?" i asked gently. "Fish" said hannibol stuffing his face. "Really?" I asked skepticaly bc i did not trust him. "Yes. It fillet mignon!" he said harshly. I looked at it closely and sniffed again. "This is PEEPLE!" i screemed horrifyingly! Then he jumped across the table to me.

"Wut are u doing?" I asked calmly. "You just look so pretty I need to be neer u!" he said seductively and then he KISSED ME! I didnt mind bc he was evil and i thought that was realy hot but than i sow a nife in his hand. He keep kissing me, but he felt metal around his wrists bc i had handcuffed him! "wut is u doing?" he schreeched. "Hannibol Lector you are under a rest!" I said professionally. "but u r not a cop!" he said sneakily. "No, but the fbi needed my skills and said i was the only person that wuld be able 2 catch u bc i helped sherlok solves crimes all the time." I said "NO!" he pleaded "I love you! If u let me go, I will stop murder and eat no more peeple! I promise!" "No. I must do what is good i said." I said. Then the police come and take hannibol away and I cried bc i am really stressed.

Than i went to a bar to get drunk and i see this realy HOTT blonde guy with muscles. "exuse me ma'm but you are even more beautiful than the sound of the star spangled banner played at dawn. My name is Steven rodgers." "CAPTIAN AMERICA!" i gasped! :O "Yes and i just want to say that i can't get drunk off alcohol." he said "Oh realy?" I said thinking that was weird but hot. "But i sure could get drunk off youre love!" I blushed and knew that he was the one for me! THE END!

{This is my 1nd story so dont say anything bad or flame or i will hurt you LOL :D! I do not own any of these characters but they are MINE and you can't have them! LOL espcially lokie!11!1 Reveiw this pleeze! Xoxxoxoxxox! :D)

Author's note: Yes this is a joke. I got angry because it seems this is how most fan fiction goes. Please do not take this seriously; I wrote it at 2am for laughs and did not intend for it to see the light of day, but I wanted to make a point. I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading!


End file.
